


Library Escapades

by foreverfangirlalways



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cliques, Fluffy, Get together fic, High School AU, M/M, Misunderstanding, Study Group, Teasing, based on a tumblr prompt, cursing, getting kicked out of library, pinning, they are all friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlalways/pseuds/foreverfangirlalways
Summary: Remus wants to ask Virgil out, but then things happen... But all good things!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dukexiety, Logince, Moceit, RemyxCriticxEmile
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Library Escapades

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fluffy Dukexiety get together that I Hope makes you smile!

Just the same as every high school, Sanders High has cliques. And there are subcategories within those cliques. 

There are the Lights, consisting of:

Roman Royal, the dramatic theater jock. 

Patton Hart, the pastel student council president that’s on the homecoming court. 

Logan Cortex, the professional president of the debate team and Valedictorian. 

And Virgil Storm, the emo who has won awards for his art. 

There are the Neutrals, consisting of:

Remy Sommeil, coffee obsessed sassy boi. 

Emile Picani, cartoon crazed confidant and friendly advice giver. 

Critic Judge, fashion guru, a real life Edna Mode. 

Then there are the Darks, consisting of:

Janus Deceit, self care fanatic and dress up day king. 

Remus Royal, resident bad boy and has gotten his creative writings paired with Virgil’s art on various occasions. 

Now these are just three cliques, but they are the most popular. Everybody know knows everyone, they are all friend, and many of them are even dating. 

Roman and Logan are the couple that either everyone is surprised about, or already assumes are together. 

Remy, Critic, and Emile are the couple that are never apart, and looks wrong when one is alone. 

Janus and Patton are the couple that confused the most people, but flirt and are adorable so that everyone immediately ships it. 

Then there is Remus and Virgil... the otp that isn’t. Yet. 

For you see, Virgil used to be in the Dark clique, but started getting awards for his art and subsequently started hanging out with the Lights. 

He still hangs out with the Darks, but he was just looped in with the Lights and never left. 

Remus has been pining after Virgil basically since elementary, when he read his version of Cinderella out loud, and Virgil gave him a drawing he made based off the story. 

Remus still has that drawing. 

Janus, of course, teases him about his crush constantly. Especially when Virgil is just out of earshot. 

“Oh, common Remus. I’m sure if you ignore your feelings and just pin forever, Virgil will eventually notice and beg to be with you.” Janus said as Remus’s eyes followed Virgil’s form to the front of the library. 

Remus whips around and has a hopeful look on his face. “Really?”

Janus face palms and Patton sits on his boyfriends lap, whacking him playfully. 

“Now now Snakey, be nice! And Remus, the only way Virgil will know you like him is if you tell him.”

Logan, who took a seat by Remus in the middle of Patton’s advice, decided to speak up. 

“Yes, because he is the only one who has missed all of your advances, he is quite a, what’s the word...”

“OBLIVIOUS GAY!” Roman shouted, then kissing Logan on the cheek and getting shushed by the librarian. 

“I was summoned?” Remy question, with Critic and Emile shaking their heads fondly at him. Once they were seated, the only spot left was a seat next to Remus. 

The groups did this at every library hangout/study session, and neither person has yet to catch on. 

Emile, turning the conversation back to Remus and his gayness, said, “Remus, why don’t you what Catra did in the finale of She-Ra, and profess you love!”

“Yes,” Critic continued, “and make sure to do the kiss as well, because I for one would love to see Virgil start glowing rainbow.”

Everyone laughed, and Remus started thinking about what it would be like to actually ask Virgil to be his boyfriend. ‘How would I even ask?’

Remus watched as Virgil took a seat next to him. ‘I could simply say-‘

“Hey Remus. Will you go out with me?” 

Remus turned to Virgil and flinched. Virgil looked completely heartbroken, and then...

“Fuck! I didn’t me to say that out loud!”

Virgil was confused by Remus’s outburst, but everyone else was trying not to ruin the moment with laughter. 

“What?” Virgil asked, still looking hurt. 

Remus took a minute to compute what just happened, and then blanched. 

“Oh my god.” 

“YOU asked ME that?” Remus questioned, pointing to himself the Virgil. 

Not being able to take it anymore, the entire table but Remus and Virgil erupted into laughter. They were only able to control themselves after the librarian threatened to kick them out. 

“I’m so confused.” 

“Well babes, what happened was-“

“Remus has liked you forever kiddo!”

“Yes! And he didn’t think you wanted him to be your knight it shining armor!”

“So I totally told him how much of a hopeless case you were and how you would never go out with him.”

“Roman gave me a new slang word to study.”

“And I told Remus to confess his love like Catra!”

“And I told him to kiss you like Catra.”

Virgil looked around the table at all his friends then looked at his crush. “So... you like me? Is that a-“

Before Virgil could even finish his question, Remus surged forwards and kissed him. 

The entire table cheered, Janus got handed $20 and Logan got handed $15. 

They did get kick out this time, but Remus couldn’t find it in himself to care, because now he has a boyfriend!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
